


If You Give a Subjugglator a Shot of Tequila… (Illustrations)

by artaline



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations to Bettername's "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/500141/chapters/877361">If You Give a Subjugglator a Shot of Tequila…</a>". Originally posted on <a href="http://dartaline.tumblr.com/search/bettername">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Give a Subjugglator a Shot of Tequila…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500141) by [Bettername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettername/pseuds/Bettername). 



> It was drawn some time ago, which is regrettable, cause this story deserves much better.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




End file.
